


The Two F's

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Fighting Kink, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Promises, Rough Body Play, Service, Temperature Play, sex wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You can't honestly tell if you're fighting or fucking, not always.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for my Kink Bingo 2013 card, for the postage stamp corner made up of these four kinks: service, temperature play, orgasm denial/control, rough body play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two F's

-

You can't honestly tell if you're fighting or fucking, not always. Heart tackles you to the ground, grapples with you until he has you in a headlock, but then you're shoving him in the gut to wind him and loosen his grip on you, and you're rolling around on the floor until you're on top, he's on top, you're on top, and he's yanking your shirt up and off so hard and fast that it whips past your ears. 

You're fucking, then? 

He twists your arm up behind your back; you have to scramble to turn your body and twist out of it. While you're preoccupied with escape he pounces, throwing his full weight onto you. He pulls his own shirt off and his skin is hot, glistening with sweat. Curious things, human bodies. 

"Stay there and I'm going to fuck you," Heart informs you cheerily. "Or else I'll fuck myself on you. Haven't decided yet. What do you think, Chase?" 

You grab his wrists and send him off-kilter with a thrust of your hips. He isn't really asking you, because the point isn't who does what; it's who gets to _decide_. Whoever comes out victorious in the physical struggle can choose. Sometimes you don't have a strong feeling either way, but you want to get Heart's blood up, so you battle for dominance anyway. 

Sometimes it doesn't matter, because Heart goes into overdrive. You can tell because his skin starts to flush an unnaturally bright red. He stays in his human form at these times because the temperature acceleration connects to his arousal and his genitals react. He seems to enjoy experiencing the twin sensations. 

You climb onto him, knees pressing down to hold his thighs open wide. 

"I love your tight pants," he says, cupping your ass with his hand, and then sliding his fingers between your cheeks so that the fabric tries to press inside you along with them. He always changes the game on you so suddenly! You buckle and he's atop you again, holding your wrists so you can't use the same trick as last time to overcome him. "I love you out of them," Heart adds, reaching down to undo them. He still has one hand wrapped around your wrists, clutching them together as he fumbles to manoeuvre your zip with the other. You grind against his hand, and then he's grinding back, and you're just going at each other right through your clothes. 

Heart presses his chest against yours, putting his weight all over you as he leans down to kiss you; lips barely meeting between heavy, heated breaths. He's biting your lips as much as he's kissing them, forgetting to hold your hands down, but you don't want to get up, you just want to rake your nails down his spine. He jerks like he's been shot, but his eyes widen and his smile goes sharp, and you think you see a little red even in his irises. 

Somehow your pants - and his - come off. The air is thick and you're both panting on one another's skin. Heart seems certain you're not going to move, his head descending down your body, barely pausing to do more than nibble at your muscles. 

He sucks one of your balls right into his mouth and then when he releases it he _bites_ at the skin. You make a keening noise and only then, when he can see how ready you are for it, does he press his tongue and his fingers into your hole all at once. You can take it, it doesn't even exactly hurt to take it, but you stretch and feel _something_ sharp and those jerky, violent reactions are what he loves. He doesn't prep you for too long before putting his cock inside you.

It isn't that he's stopped being the same careful, caring Heart. By now he knows what you can take, how you both like it hard and fast and rough. It's exhilarating; you can barely breathe, not that it would matter if you stopped. 

He slides all the way in, right to the hilt, like he's meant to be there. Though it doesn't hurt you still feel somewhat impaled on him, at his mercy. It's that atmosphere that alerts you. You keeps your eyes open, but narrowed as he pulls out part-way and then starts to fuck you smoothly in earnest. 

It's good. It's so good. It's push, push, take it, feel it; a taunt, a dare. You let your hips rise to meet him; you can take it, you will. You love it. 

He leans down to press his forehead to yours, but doesn't stop fucking for even a moment. He seems to want to kiss, his mouth opening, breathing hard and heaving on your face, then closing again because he can't manage anything but being buried inside you and feeling the tight squeeze and the unending heat. 

The heat.

He feels too hot to the touch. Dangerously so. What you thought was sweat is now becoming steam. You plant your hands on his chest and push, hard. He pulls right out of you as he goes sprawling backwards. You were so close, _so close_ to coming, but Heart's physical state takes priority. If you hadn't stopped him he could've destroyed himself willingly. 

The jolt does shake one thing out of him; his orgasm. He lands on his ass and you can see the glassy look in his eyes, the way he wheezes, and the come splattered messily on his skin. He's smiling. His eyes are still red. You get onto all fours and crawl the short distance to him. He reaches out to cup your cheek, and you place your hand over his to feel his temperature.

"Sorry, Chase," he says. His eyes return to their usual warm brown, like chocolate or caramel - something oozing and sweet that humans adore. 

"I knew it would happen," you inform him simply. You both know where this path leads, neither of you are lying to yourselves. "I promised to stop you." And you did. "Did you enjoy it?"

"So much," Heart says, his mouth relaxing into an easy grin now that he knows you've forgiven him. "Do you want me to-?"

He can't even finish his sentence, but his eyes flicker down to your cock so you know what he's getting at. He collapses back, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. He's truly crashed. 

"I'm fine," you assure him, stretching out beside him on the floor and stroking his hair away from his face. You don't need to have come to have had a great time.

-


End file.
